


The Cost of Caring

by AshenCrystal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clint is gay and doesnt know how to express his feelings, I dont know how to tag, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenCrystal/pseuds/AshenCrystal
Summary: Not many things could shock Clint Barton. No, after having to fight against gods, mutants and others of the like, you begin to stop being caught off guard. But finding out one of your superhero buddies is a blind lawyer? Yeah, that was a surprise.





	The Cost of Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write Hawkdevil stuff and then it accidentally turned angsty so...... whoops. Enjoy my late night angst writing.

Not many things could shock Clint Barton. No, after having to fight against gods, mutants and others of the like, you begin to stop being caught off guard. But finding out one of your superhero buddies is a blind lawyer? Yeah, that was a surprise.

  
He never intended to find out Daredevil's secret identity. He was the kind of guy who, if you didn't want your identity to be known, he'd respect it. Even if his own identity was known (and honestly, who didn't know his identity these days), Clint never expected to learn anyone's identity in return. He was perfectly content with not knowing.

  
So, I bet your question right now is, "Well, Clint, if you were so content, how did you find out?" And the answer to that would be...

  
"You stumbled into my house, _bled all over my couch_ , and now you just expect me to — to, what, pretend nothing happened? What the _hell_ , Matt?"

  
Matt put his hand up, speaking in a low tone. "Keep your voice down."

  
Clint slammed his mug on the counter in frustration, ignoring the cracking sound that came from it. He had definitely broken it, because he could see the coffee seeping out, but right now that was the last thing he cared about.

  
"You almost _died_ , you do _not_ get to tell me to keep my voice down!"

  
"Clint-" Matt tried again, but was immediately interrupted.

  
"No! Shut up! Let me talk!"

  
When Matt fell silent, Clint took that as a wordless offer for him to speak, which he accepted. He released a small, tired sigh from his lips and raised a hand to this hair. "Jesus Christ, Matt. Just... Jesus Christ."

  
Matt only nodded in reply, guessing that Clint wasn't finished talking. No, in fact, he was just getting started.

  
Clint lowered his hands and instead placed them back on the counter, gripping the edge. He could see his knuckles turning white he was holding on so tightly. "Why didn't you call me?"

  
Matt didn't respond, and Clint wasn't sure if he was glad or angry that he stayed silent. "You were outnumbered." Stating the obvious? You're losing your touch, Clint.

  
Clint licked at the cut on his lip, ignoring the stinging pain that followed afterwards and he continued to stare at the man. "You were outnumbered." He repeated, as if it would make any difference. "You should have _called me_."

  
Matt finally spoke, he sounded so exhausted. "Is that why you're angry? Because I didn't call you?"

  
"No! I'm angry because you could've ended up _dead!_ " Clint snapped, his eyes boring into the man before they softened and he glanced away. "I'm sorry."

  
There was a long silence, it was uncomfortable and tense, the air becoming mixed with emotions of guilt, anger and... a bit of something else. Clint wasn't sure how long the silence lasted, it could've been minutes or hours, days even, but however long it lasted, Matt was the one to break it.

  
"You're right."

  
Matt wasn't sure if Clint heard him, so he said it again. "You're right."

  
"I heard you the first time." Clint replied, the sharp tone returning that almost made Matt wince.

  
Matt took a moment, then spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have no reason to, right?"

Matt tried to filter out the desperation in his voice, he had to make this right. "Clint-"

"You should go, Matt. Get some _actual_ medical attention. From a _professional_. Like Claire. Not some.... some _guy_."

  
That hurt Matt more than the injuries he had gotten before. "...If that's what you want."

  
Clint gave a humorless laugh and released his grip from the counter, flexing his fingers as they began to cramp. "Now it's about what I want." He stepped away from the man, approaching the window instead and resting his arm against it. "Kate's outside. She'll give you a ride home."

  
A frown tugged at Matt's face and he slowly rose to his feet, fighting back a small hiss as pain shot up through his sides and his arms as he tugged his shirt on. Clint tried not to look at him through the reflection, but couldn't help himself anyway. Seeing the various scars across Matt's chest caused a small frown to appear on his lips, knowing that his injuries were going to scar as well.

  
_That's not your problem, Clint._ His mind told him. But he knew that was wrong. Of course it was his problem. That was the cost of caring about someone. Of.... loving someone.

Clint continued to watch Matt through the window as he made his way to the door, noticing the way he winced and another soft sigh slipped from his lips before he walked over to Matt. "Here, I'll walk you out."

  
However as he reached his arms around Matt to hold him up, the man gently pushed at his chest. "I can walk myself out." He spoke, taking a step back and slipping his glasses on.

  
Clint immediately stepped away as well and instead folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. Suit yourself."

  
Matt didn't reply and continued towards the door, the knob making a faint click as it turned. It was then that Matt paused, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the proper words.

  
Clint picked up on this and spoke for him, his voice becoming much more gentle than it had been mere minutes ago. "Be safe, Matt."

  
Matt glanced in his direction and nodded. "Yeah. You too."

  
Within seconds, the man was gone and as Clint gently shut the door, he felt a tugging at his chest. He just had to go and lose his temper, didn't he? He couldn't even begin to guess what Matt was thinking at that moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

  
He rested his forehead against the door and spoke quietly to the room. "Clint, you _idiot_."


End file.
